Better In Time
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn kept Beth, but five years down the road she meets an old friend and loses Beth. Will she be able to cope?
1. Chapter 1

_**This is very AU, cause it's what would have happened if Quinn kept Beth. Quinn dropped out of school to take care of Beth, cutting off her ties with Puck, her mother, and everyone else, and seasons 2 and 3 never happened.**_

I drove down the icy road, focused on my car and where I was going. It was a cold, icy, snowy day, and I had to focus so the car wouldn't slide and send me and Beth flying.

I looked in the rearview mirror, seeing carefree Beth. I sighed. Her green eyes were big and vivid, and her blond hair flowed down her back. She was watching a move on the portable DVD player.

"How you holding up back there?" I asked.

"Good," Beth said. She was pretty easygoing. "Mama, when are we going to get there? I'm sick of the car, I want to run."

"Sweetie, we'll be there in about five minutes." I was driving Beth to the doctor's office for a checkup. Life was hard. After I had Beth, I stopped contact with everyone. I moved out of Mercedes's home and bought a cheap apartment. I dropped out of high school and homeschooled myself so I could spend all my time with Beth. It was hard, me struggling to keep home, raise Beth, go to college, and work at the supermarket so I could feed Beth, but I somehow managed. Beth was the spitting image of me, a very beautiful girl, and even though she was five and the friendliest child on the planet, she had no friends, since I had to homeschool her, since I didn't have the money to send her to school. I pulled into the parking lot of the doctor's.

I turned off the GPS and the car, gathering my stuff, and then I opened Beth's door, letting her climb out. We walked in the building. I checked in at the counter, and then sat down, filling out some papers while Beth looked through a book in the chair next to me. I was lucky Beth was so easygoing and friendly and the complete opposite of hyperactive, because I wouldn't know what to do.

"Quinn?" I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and gasped.

Finn.

"Oh, Finn, what are you doing here?" I asked, stammering.

"This isn't just a child's doctor place, you know. I had a checkup today too."

"What are you doing in Lima? You should be on Broadway, starring alongside your stunning wife Rachel in the newest hot musical with a darling, well behaved son and a daughter on the way."

He smiled, but I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. I set the now completed papers on my lap. "May I?" He asked, indicating the chair next to Beth, and I nodded. He sat.

"She... cheated on me with Mike, senior year," he said.

"Oh no!" I gasped.

"Yup." He cleared his throat.

"So where's everyone else?" He looked up.

"They're all out of Lima," he said. "All of them. It's just you and me stuck here." I smiled.

"Is this her?" he asked, looking at Beth. I nodded.

"Hi, Drizzle," he said, smiling toothily.

"Who are you?" she asked, as she buried her face in my chest. "I don't know you. Mama told me not to talk to strangers!"

"Relax, sweetie," I told her, ruffling her hair. "Mama knows him. I used to be friends with him, and we were boyfriend and girlfriend when I was pregnant with you." Beth looked up.

"Do you like chocolate?" he asked.

"I love it," he told her.

"Do you like playing hospitals with my bears and stuffed animals and dolls?"

"It's my favorite thing to do."

"Do you like bubble baths?"

"Yes, they're awesome."

"Do you like Arthur?"

"Yes, it's my favorite TV show!" Beth smiled.

"You're nice!" she told him, hugging him.

"She likes people who like the same things she does," I explained to him. He nodded, patting her head.

"You look just like your mother," he told her, winking at me. "Not that that's a bad thing." I blushed, and realized something startling. I wasn't over Finn. "Hey, I need to go, but maybe if we exchange numbers we can get together tonight?" Finn asked me. I nodded, taking out my cell phone. Just as Finn and I had tapped each other's numbers into our respective cell phone and then agreed for Finn to come over tonight for dinner and to play Rock Band on the Wii (yes, me and Beth loved it and no, I didn't buy it, my boss gave it to me last year for Christmas, and the GPS for my birthday,) the nurse came out and called Beth's name.

I was in the kitchen, that night, making dinner. The lasagna was baking in the oven, and I was tearing up lettuce and chopping up vegetables for a salad. Beth ran into the kitchen. "Mommy, is Uncle Finn coming for dinner tonight?" she asked.

"Yes," I told her.

"Mommy, that's good, I like him," she told me. "But why does he call me Drizzle?"

"Well, you see," I told her. "When Mommy was pregnant with you and me and Uncle Finn were dating, he wanted to name you Drizzle."

"Oh," Beth said, before she ran back to the living room.

Half an hour later, Finn was seated on the kitchen table, and we were saying Grace. Once it was finished, Finn took a forkful of lasagna. "It's good, Quinn," he told me. I smiled, butterflies flying around my stomach.

"Thanks," I told him, taking a bite of salad. "I try."

"Mommy, I want garlic bread!" Beth said. I took a piece out of the basket, and then handed it to Beth. She smiled, taking a chunk out of it. Dinner was fun, me and Finn talking. I found out he had a house about ten minutes from the apartment, and he was going to college to be the new football coach at Mckinely, and to be co-leader of Glee Club with Mr. Schue. After we had eaten the brownies that Beth had helped me bake and I had done the dishes, we started up the Wii.

"Wanna play Rock Band?" I asked Beth. She began jumping up and down excitedly.

"Rock Band, Rock Band!" she shouted. I turned to Finn.

"Sure," he said, smiling. It was decided that I would sing, Finn would do drums, and Beth would do backup vocals.

At first, I tried to convince her to do the bass. "No, Mommy!" Beth said, crossing her arms and turning away. "I want to sing."

"But Mommy's singing."

"No, BETH'S SINGING!" Usually Beth was really easygoing and had a good temper, but it was almost impossible to calm her down when she lost it. I suddenly had an idea.

"Why don't you do backup vocals?" I asked her as I got another microphone out and handed it to her, but I didn't plug it in. "You can stay in the back, humming and swaying while Mommy does the lead vocals."

A wide smile spread across Beth's face. "Okay!" she said happily, and took her microphone.

The played Rock Band until their throats hurt and Finn's arms hurt. "Mommy, I'm tired," Beth told Quinn.

"Alright," Quinn said. Beth said goodnight to Finn, and then Quinn gave her a bath and put her in her pajamas. Quinn made sure her stuffed animals were just the right way, since Beth wouldn't have it any other way, and read her a story, before she turned the light out and slipped back downstairs.

Her and Finn talked until two o'clock in the morning. Finally, Finn said, "Wait, what time is it?" Quinn looked at the clock.

"It's two!"

"Oh shit, I gotta go! I have work tomorrow!"

"And I've gotta go to bed, Beth's gonna be waking me up in a few hours!"

"It was nice seeing you, Quinn," Finn told me. "I'll see you later." He moved forward, and I thought all he was going to do was give me a hug, but he kissed me. I gasped, but I enjoyed it.

Me and Beth saw Finn a lot. He kissed me a lot, and he eventually asked me out, and I accepted. He was my everything, and he was my emergency contact at the hospital, so if me or Beth was ever checked into the hospital, he would be notified immediately. Christmas came and passed. The three of us spent it together, and Beth was especially happy with all the stuff Finn bought her. Just like all me and Beth had was Finn, all Finn had was us, since his mother had died of breast cancer a couple years ago, and Burt and Kurt moved to New York City. I felt bad about Carole, since she had taken me in when I was pregnant and no one else wanted me, and I would never forget that.

I was driving in early February to the supermarket, Beth in the car, to go buy groceries. However, a car swerved into the wrong lane... which was my lane. It appeared he was drunk, not watching where he was going. It was like I was watching it in slow motion. The car hit my car, and the impact was on the right side... Beth's side. The glass of the windows shattered, scraping my skin and causing me to bleed, and the cold wind whipper my face. Then, I felt hot, very hot... I looked. Flames were licking my body, creating huge ugly burns that I would carry for the rest of my life. I heard Beth crying.

"Beth..." I called, but then I passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up in a white room. I looked around, confused, not sure where I was or how I got there.

"Hello?" I called, and then I noticed Finn, looking grim, sitting in a chair beside the stark white bed I was laying in. In fact, everything was white, and I realized I must be in a hospital. I felt a burning sensation. I looked down, seeing that my abdomen was tainted with big, ugly burns and cuts, scrapes. "What am I doing here?" I asked Quinn, and he turned to me in shock.

"Thank God!" he said, and then he jumped up, running out into the hall. "Doctor, she's alive!" Finn called. A doctor and three nurses hurried into my room. They set about taking my vitals.

"What am I doing here?" I asked him. He shifted his eyes.

"Thank God you're alive, you've been unconscious for three days. We thought you weren't going to make it!"

"Why was I unconscious?" I asked.

"Because you were in a car accident..."

"Oh my God!" I whispered as the memories came back, of the flames licking playfully at my body, glass shattering and causing big cuts on my body, and blood, so much blood... and then I remembered who had been in the car with me.

"How's Beth?" I asked, and Finn looked away from me. "Answer me!" I shouted, smacking the blanket. "Where's Beth?"

"Quinn, she didn't make it." I shook at the prospect of life without Beth. I had given up everything for my daughter. I didn't even know how to live a normal life anymore that didn't revolve around raising my daughter, loving her and taking care of her, making sure she didn't make the same mistakes I did!

"Why?" I whispered.

"Because," Finn said. "Her burns were even worse than yours, and since she's much tinier than you, they couldn't stop the blood flow fast enough to save her."

"I'm a horrible mom!" I whispered, shaking my head. "I should've given her to Shelby all those years ago. I mean, sure I would have been depressed and miserable for the rest of my life, but at least Beth would've been happy. I'm a horrible person, I deserved to die, not Beth! If I had just given her to Shelby, she would still be alive!"

"Quinn, no, don't you think that. You were a wonderful mother, and it wasn't your fault. You know who's fault it was? It was the idiot who went and got drunk, and then decided to drive, putting a whole bunch of people's lives at risk!"

"My daughter..." I shook my head, tears pricking my eyes.

"Quinn?" I looked up, because the voice I heard wasn't Finn's. This one was soft and feminine, one I hadn't heard since my sophomore year of high school.

"Brittany?" I gasped in surprise. Brittany was standing in the doorway, wearing a pretty maternity dress. Her blond hair flowed down her back, and she looked to be at least seven months pregnant. Standing beside her was Santana. Santana's jet black hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and she was wearing a nice pantsuit, but a fashionable one, not like something Rachel would wear.

"I'm so sorry, Quinn!" Brittany exclaimed, rushing over to the bed. She plopped on it, hugging me. Santana rushed over, hugging me too, along with her wife.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Oh, I met them while I was in the waiting room," Finn told me. "They were here because Brittany had an OB/GYN appointment."

"And we got in touch with a few others," Santana said. The door opened and in spilled Tina, Artie, Rachel, and Puck. "We've stayed in touch with them over the years."

"But I thought you guys all moved... to big cities?" I gasped.

"We did," Tina replied. "For college. But we all came back to settle down and start families."

"Oh." I looked down. "Look... I'm really happy to have you guys here, but can you please just... go? I mean, I'm really willing to see all of you again, but..."

"We completely understand, Quinn." Artie nodded. "Your daughter just died, we know you'll probably need some time alone."

I curled into a ball as they all left, wondering if I would ever be happy again.

After a few weeks, when I was finally cleared from the hospital, I set up a funeral, with Finn's help, of course. It was very small, since I was dirt poor and about to be evicted from my home, but I invited Brittany, Santana, Artie, Rachel, Puck, and Tina, and, of course, Finn. It turns out Puck and Rachel were married with a son, Johnny, and Artie and Tina were married with a son, Erik, and, of course, Brittany and Santana were married with one on the way. Of course, when I knew these people in high school I was the only one with a child while they all had none (of course), and now the tables had turned and they all had one except for me.

The funeral was very simple, just me and my old friends watching as my daughter's body was lowered into the ground, and after the priest said a prayer over the coffin and we sang a hymn, I stepped forward. "Beth, I love you." Tears spilled out of my eyes. "I gave up everything for you, Bethie. I was the beautiful blond captain of the Cheerios, the girl that every guy wanted to date and every girl wanted to be best friends with. And then... I made a mistake. I slept with my boyfriend's best friend Puck, and that's how you were created. I mean, you weren't a mistake... but lying about your existence and the truth about your paternity was. I was an outcast... especially when people found out Finn wasn't the father, but it was all right, as long as I still had you. I love you Beth, and you're gone because God wanted you back. I should have known God would want an angel as perfect as you back as soon as possible, and I really believe that you're an angel. I'm sure that you're flying somewhere in the sky right now, watching down on me, and I'm sure you're sad that I'm sad that you're gone, since we're going to meet again someday, so I'll try not to be sad anymore, but it's going to be very hard, since I love you so much. Now you're gone... but your memory isn't. Bethie, I'll carry on your memory forever, and you can be darn sure that I'll never forget you. Rest in peace, sweetheart. Goodbye."

"You alright?" Finn asked me after we watched the coffin being lowered into the ground and dirt being poured over it.

"I don't know what to do..."

"Quinn, with time you'll be fine. I know you will."

"It's not that, Finn. I mean, sure, I am mourning Beth's death, but... I'm this close to being thrown out of my house, because I can't pay the mortgage. I'm out of food and my power was shut off last night. I don't have anywhere to go, and I should be glad Beth's in a better place now, since I wouldn't want her to have to suffer living homeless on the streets or in a homeless shelter, but... Beth was the fuel that kept me going, the reason I dragged myself out of bed in the morning, and now that she's gone, I don't think life has a point anymore."

"Quinn, you can move in with me."

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you, and besides... I know someday we'll get married and have kids."

"Yeah," Quinn said, even though she never wanted to have a child again. She didn't want to forget Beth's memory.


	3. Chapter 3

Three years later

Everything had changed. I moved in with Finn, and we got married. Me and Finn always hung out with Brittany, Santana, Tina, Artie, Rachel and Puck. Brittany gave birth to a little girl, whom she named Honey (Santana hated the name, but she never told Brittany that, not wanting to upset her.) Rachel and Puck had a four year old son named Johnny, and a little girl, named Barbara (after the one and only Barbara Streisand, of course. Puck only allowed his daughter to be named this when Rachel promised he could interrogate whoever Barbara brought home as a potential boyfriend for her, which Puck was quite happy with) and Artie and Tina had a son, named Nicholas, whom we called Nikki. Everyone's lives was changing in a good way, but mine was not. I had spent the last six years raising my daughter. It was weird suddenly being able to make a quick trip to the grocery store or deciding to go out with Finn without having to make plans, like who would watch Beth, or making plans days in advance, or having to make sure her daily schedule wouldn't be affected too much. I missed her, more than words could say. I still worked, as me and Finn needed the money. Everyday, no matter how much more me and Finn were slipping into the hole of debt, I would stop at the supermarket before work. I bought a single white rose, as that had been Beth's favorite flower, and I went to the graveyard. I put the flower on the grave, and I'd take about 10 minutes to pray. I prayed to God that Beth would watch over me and Finn, prayed that He would take care of her, prayed that she'd know I always loved her and that I thought about her every second of every day. It was weird. Every day when I came back, the flower from the previous day was gone, but I just assumed that it blew away, even if the day before hadn't even had a slight breeze. Some days I would feel like their was small hands touching my back, but I told myself I was just imagining things. Some days I swore I heard a little girl giggling, a giggle that sounded suspiciously like Beth, but I just said that it must have been just a little girl passing on the way to school. And at night, sometimes I swore I could see Beth's petite little body standing in the closet, breathing, watching me trying to fall asleep, but I told myself my eyes were just playing tricks on me. I just didn't want to believe that Beth was still somewhere in the atmosphere, watching over me.

Me and Finn had sex, as all married couples do, but I never wanted to have another child and forget about the first child I ever had. My little Beth, the girl who completely destroyed my life and rebuilt it at the same time. The one who caused everyone to hate me, to reveal who I truly was. I knew that if I ever had another child, I'd forget her. And I didn't want that to happen. I didn't want to let go of the past, so me and Finn used birth control. In hindsight, I probably should have gone on the pill instead of just using condoms, but one time, while we were 'making love,' the condom broke. I didn't even notice. If I had, I would've gone and got the 'morning after' pill from the pharmacy, but I didn't notice, until a few weeks later.

I began to get suspicious. I began to throw up a lot, have cravings, my breasts hurt, and I was constantly tired, plus I was unusually bloated. I really hoped that my fears weren't true, but I knew if I wanted to get rid of this baby if there was one, I had to act immediately. I went to the pharmacy, buying a pregnancy test, and then I ran all the way home, praying I didn't bump into someone I knew (I walked to the pharmacy, since it was only a couple blocks away from our house and I needed to find some way to relieve my jitters.) I took the test carefully, being careful not to screw anything up, and then the result popped onto the screen.

Positive.

I sunk to the ground, shaking, as I threw the test to the floor. I put my head in my hands and began to sob. Loudly. I remembered the last time I was in this position, crying over a baby I didn't want. Wow, that was so long. Was it really almost 10 years ago? It felt like just yesterday. I laughed bitterly. Last time I didn't want to be pregnant because I didn't want to lose Finn and my parents and the Cheerios. This time I didn't want to be pregnant because I didn't want to forget the memory of my daughter. Such a sad, pathetic circle of life. Both babies I've conceived have been made to be part of a family that doesn't want them. Well, at least the mother doesn't. I knew Finn would be really happy.

The only problem was, Finn would never find out.

"Quinn?" I heard his dopey voice calling my name as he came running up the stairs. I gasped, shoving the pregnancy test behind my back. The door opened.

"Hey, Quinn." Finn smiled. "I'm home for work."

"W-what did you need, sweetheart?" I choked out.

"What's for dinner?" he asked, and I mentally slapped myself. Of course, I completely forgot about dinner, and tonight was my night to cook! (Me and Finn took turns each night. One night one would cook, the other would clean, and the next it'd be switched around.)

"Um... I haven't really thought about it," I told him.

"Why are you on the floor?" Finn asked.

"Oh, I... tripped and fell," I lied.

"Are you alright? Do you need some help?"

"I'm fine," I told him. I managed to stand up without taking my hand out from behind my back, and managed to shove the pregnancy test into the back pocket of my jeans without Finn noticing. "So... you can order something from takeout if you want, sweetie."

"Alright." Finn smiled, giving me a kiss on the forehead. "Is pizza fine?"

"That's wonderful, darling." Finn turned and walked out of the bathroom. I took the test of my pocket, shoving it behind the shampoo bottle in the shower, and then I headed into the bedroom. I sat on the bed, pulling the laptop into my lap.

I scanned my hair for split ends while the laptop booted up, and when I opened up Google, I typed in 'Abortion Clinics in Ohio.' I began looking through the different results that popped up. There were no reputable clinics in Lima (obviously) but I did find one that was about a 45 minute drive from Lima, but it was the closest one to Lima that I trusted. I pulled out my cell phone and called the number listed. I set up an appointment for the next afternoon. Just as I was hanging up the phone, I heard a voice. "Pizza's here, Quinn."

I nearly jumped a mile. "Okay, Finn," I said, quickly exiting out of the browser and powering the laptop off. I shut it, placing it on the night table, and then I stood up. "Who were you on the phone with?" Finn asked me.

"Oh, um... I'm going... shopping," I said. "Um, yeah. I'm driving up to New York tomorrow to, um, you know, go clothes shopping."

"Who're you going with?"

"Um... nobody."

Finn looked suspicious. "Then how come you were on the phone?"

"Because, um, I was telling my boss that I couldn't come in tomorrow."

"Quinn, you have tomorrow off anyways."

"I know, but, um, my boss wanted me to come anyways, but... I told him I... couldn't, because I was going shopping in New York to, um, relax."

"Okay." Me and Finn walked downstairs, sitting down and digging into the pizza. Finn talked a lot as he shoved food down his throat, but I didn't talk. "You alright?" he asked me.

"Um, yeah... I'm feeling a little dizzy," I said, jumping up from the table. I ran upstairs and into the master bathroom, vomiting into the toilet, before I collapsed on the floor in a shaking, heaving mess, crying about the way my life had become.


	4. Chapter 4

I was nervous as I sat on the examination table, listening to the doctor tell me what he was going to do. "Now," he said, "I'm going to run an ultrasound to make sure there is actually a baby in there, since if we tried to give you an abortion and there was no baby, it would drastically scar your uterus and keep you from having children in the future."

"Okay," I said, even though I had no problem with not being able to have any more children. That was why I was going to have an abortion in the first place.

"And after the ultrasound, there's no backing out."

"Okay." The doctor squeezed the cold gel into my stomach, but I barely winced. I had had so many ultrasounds in my life, I barely noticed. My baby was heard before it was seen, me hearing the soft pitter pattering of her tiny little heart. I tried not to smile, but I couldn't hold it in. How could I kill my child? This was a person too, a human that would grow into a beautiful person and have children, just like me! But I don't want to forget Beth, I reminded myself. I knew her six years and then she was coldly ripped from me. Surely I could give up a child of mine that I hadn't even know 24 hours.

Just then, I gasped, for out the window, I thought I had seen my daughter. I had seen her pretty little face, her stunning green eyes, and her long, flowing blond hair pressed up against the window. It looked like she was wearing a white dress, and she had wings in place of arms. "Mommy, please don't do this," a voice whispered in my ear. "You're sad, Mommy. You're sad without Beth, and Beth doesn't want you to be sad anymore. My life on Earth was really good. You played Wii games with me and fixed me yummy food for dinner and brushed my hair and you told me you loved me every day, even when you were having a bad day, and the reason I died was because God needed me. I'm happy in Heaven, Mommy, and I'm a guardian angel, but you're sad. Don't be sad, Mommy, for I'm very happy in Heaven. I'm always looking down on you and someday when you die we'll see each other again, but if you want to be truly happy, you need to have a baby, Mommy. And don't say you don't want to have other children because you'll forget my memory because that will never happen, but Mommy, you need to move on and be happy again. Please, Mommy. For me." I looked down at my abdomen, at the scars, the cuts and burns that was there. I hated them, I hated the tainting of my body, but I knew I was lucky. At least I still had my body, for Beth had lost hers. Before today, I had allowed no one except for Finn to lift up my shirt and see what was truly under it, but I was glad the doctor running the ultrasound didn't mention it, even though I was sure it looked horrible.

"I can't do this," I said out loud, wiping the ultrasound gel off my stomach and pulling my shirt down. "I'm sorry, but I can't do this. I can't kill my child."

The doctor smiled. "Well, do you want to find out some things while you're here?"

"Sure," I said.

"You're 10 weeks along, and... holy smokes!"

"What is it?" I asked, fearing that something was wrong.

"It looks like you're having twins." I gasped.

"I'm having twins?"

"Yes, but it is too early to determine the genders at this stage. You should be able to find that out once you come to your 15 week ultrasound." I nodded, before thanking the doctor and leaving. The afternoon had gone nothing like what I'd originally planned.

"Sweetheart?" I greeted Finn at the door that evening, holding a glass of champagne for him, but not one for me, since I was... duh, pregnant!

"Hey, Q." Finn smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, eyeing the alcohol. "Aren't we going to Rachel and Puck's?"

"Yes, Finn, but I thought we could relax first." I handed him the glass. "So, I guess I'll just come right out and tell you... I'm pregnant." Finn nearly spit out the mouthful he was drinking."

"Really? Quinn, that's great!" He hugged me.

"Yeah," I said, smiling thinly. Our friends had the same reaction when I told them. Everyone was happy about my baby except for me.

My pregnancy went on, and I found out I was having a boy and a girl. I really didn't want a girl. What if I accidentally began to treat her like a Beth replacement? I was glad when the end of my pregnancy came around.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? As you can see, I'm not covering any of Quinn's pregnancy, and the next chapter will be the birth. Dun dun dun! I also wanted to warn you that after the birth chapter, where Quinn delivers and then her and Finn welcome the new babies, it's gonna skip a few years in the future, but there might be a couple flashbacks to when the kids were young and mysterious things happened! Remember, all suggestions are welcome, and if you have any ideas for things you'd like to see in this story or ideas for other stories you'd like me to write, I'm up for any and all suggestions! **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for all the awesome reviews, guys! You all are awesome and I couldn't do it without your support! :) Keep on reviewing!**_

The pregnancy passed. One day, three days before my due date, I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach, and I knew this was it. There was nothing I could do to stop it.

Finn's P.O.V.

I stood by Quinn's head, as she pushed, shouting loud curse words. "Oh no!" I heard a doctor say.

"What? What is it?" I asked, a trace of panic in my voice.

"Sir, we're having a complication and may need to resort to a Cesarean section. We'd need you to leave the room at this time." I walked numbly into the waiting room. Rachel, Johnny, Barbara, Santana, Brittany, Honey, and the new twins, Daniella and Kendall (who Brittany had given birth to just two months ago) were waiting in there.

Puck jumped up. "Dude, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I dunno, really," I said truthfully. "The doctor said there was a complication and that they may need to resort to a C-section." I sat. "I'm nervous," I said.

"Finn, there is really no reason to be worried," Rachel said confidently. "Quinn and you're unborn son and daughter are in good hands. I mean, look at Barbara. She was almost three months premature, I had a C-section, and she almost died when she was born because the cord was wrapped around her neck, and now she's fine." I nodded.

"Where's Artie and Tina and Nicholas?" I asked.

"Oh, they're on their way," Brittany said, smiling.

I waited many, many hours, but finally a nurse came into the waiting room. "Is Finn Hudson in here?" she asked.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, jumping up. "I'm right here." The nurse smiled.

"Miss Hudson has delivered two healthy babies, Mr. Hudson. She cannot be visited right now, since she has been taken into recovery and is sleeping, but if you wish, you can visit your babies."

I nodded. I walked with the nurse to the nursery and peeked in. I walked in. My daughter and son were sitting there, I could see them. They were both beautiful, the exact replicas of Quinn. Both had stunning green eyes, blond hair, and Quinn's perfect ski slope nose. "May I hold them?" I asked the nurse, who nodded. I held my son first, and then my daughter. They were so perfect, and I loved them both.

Back to Quinn's P.O.V.

A couple days later, I stared at my husband, who was holding my son Jacob, and down to my arms, where my daughter Bridget rested. I sighed. I wanted to love my daughter, I never wanted her to know how much I resented her presence, but how could I love her and take care of her without replacing Beth?

Six Years Later

"Mommy!" my daughter Bridget ran to me. "Mommy, Daniella and Kendall were wondering if I could go in the attic with them. May I? Please? I promise I'll eat my vegetables tonight without throwing them in the garbage when you're not looking!"

I smiled. Me, Finn, and the kids were at Santana and Brittany's, and I was shocked at how alike Beth and Bridget were. I shook my head when I began to think about her, but she always crept into my mind, even when I was playing with Bridget. I didn't want to think about how Beth would be sixteen if she was still alive. It hurt too much! "Nice try, munchkin," I said, smiling. "We're having pizza tonight, and you know it!" She giggled. "But you may go in the attic if it's alright with your Aunt Santana and Aunt Brittany."

"Oh, don't worry, Aunt Quinn." Daniella and Kendall slithered up behind Bridget, malicious smiles playing across their faces. I didn't know why Bridget always tried to befriend them, they were horrible to her! And even though they were only 2 months older than her, they acted like they were 20 years older than her. Both girls looked just like their older sister Honey, who looked just like her mother, Brittany. All three girls had pretty white smiles, blond hair, and blue eyes, and while Honey had also gotten Brittany's nice personality (but Honey was really smart) the twins had gotten Santana's personality. While Bridget had kept her blond hair, her brother's hair had faded to brown. "My mom said it was okay."

"Well... fine," I said reluctantly. I didn't know what Daniella and Kendall had planned, but I knew whatever they did for entertainment was going to be at the expense of Bridget, but I knew Bridget was a smart girl, and if they did anything too horrible she'd come down and tell me, right? And besides, she really wanted to, and it wasn't easy for me to say no to her. I had to pick my battles, and this was not one of them.

"Yeah!" Bridget turned and began to run, the twins following her. I saw both girls exchange a sly smile, a giggle and a high five. I busied myself talking to Finn and the other adults. Nicholas, Johnny, and my Jacob were all best friends, even though they were all a couple years apart. They were in the living room, playing video games.

"Pizza's here!" Santana called. "B, can you get the girls?"

"I'll do it," I said, jumping up. Just as I was about to go to the doorway of the attic and call the three girls, Bridget came barelling down the stairs.

"B, time for dinner..." I said, but then I noticed she was crying. She ignored me, running to the front door and throwing it open, running out into the cold, pouring rain without a jacket.

"What happened?" Rachel walked towards me.

"Bridget was crying and she ran outside. I don't know why she was crying. Should I go get her?"

"No, just leave her, she'll probably come of her own accord in a while." I sat down, taking part in Grace, and then I began to eat some pizza. Just then, the door to the attic opened and down walked Daniella and Kendall, smirks on their faces.

"D and K, do you guys know where Bridget went?" Santana asked, noticing the smirks. The girls giggled into their palms. "Oh my gosh, what did you do to that poor girl? I'm going to ground you for a month if you hurt her. What has Bridget ever done to you? She wants to be your friend, she's a nice little girl, she doesn't deserve to be tormented by the two of you!" Still, the two girls did not answer. "Answer right now, young ladies, or so help me God..."

"S, calm down." Brittany pulled on Santana's arm, forcing her back into her chair. What the girls said next made my blood run cold.

"We told her about Beth." I froze, pizza halfway to my mouth.

"You WHAT?"

"We told her about Beth and how she was just a replacement and that's why her parents never told her about Beth, and we told her how Beth watches her while she sleeps. She didn't believe us, so we showed her pictures." Just then, I pulled a Santana.

"Hell no, you little bitches!" I shouted, jumping up, attempting to charge at them, all rational thought gone from my mind. I wanted to erase what they just said with my fists, beat them down to the ground until they were begging for mercy. I HATED them. No one had ever spoken about Beth to me since she died.

I had to be held back by Finn, Rachel, and Brittany. "How dare they!" I screamed. "I hope they both burn in hell!" Daniella's lower lip trembled.

"You both are a couple of babies who can dish it and not take it!" I screamed, and Kendall began to cry. Both girls were bullies, but they were both spoiled and no one DARED ever talk to them that way. But I didn't care. How dare they do this to me? Both girls turned and ran out of the house after Bridget.

"Mom, what's going on?" Jacob had been eating in the living room with Johnny and Nicholas while they played their game. "Who's Beth?"

"Sweetie, she's your dead sister. She died in a car crash."

"How come you never told me about her?"

"Because I didn't want you to get hurt and be scared, sweetheart."

"I hate you!" Jacob yelled. He turned and ran out the door too.

"We'll go get him!" Nicholas and Johnny said, and they both took off after my son. An hour passed, and everyone came except Bridget. Daniella and Kendall came back, their faces red and puffy, and the three boys came back, looking solemn. Of course, all five of them were soaking wet, so they all had to take warm baths so they didn't catch cold. A hint of a laugh came to my throat when I saw my son. Santana insisted they all wear fresh clothes, and none of the boys had a change of clothes, so they had to wear the twins's clothes. I laughed seeing my son in skinny jeans and a shirt that was clearly made for a female. Santana wrapped them in warm, fuzzy blankets, making them stay in front of the roaring fire with mugs of hot chocolate. I felt like curling up in a ball and crying.

"Should I go after Bridget?" I asked Finn. He nodded.

I jumped up, slipping into my coat, making sure I had my keys and coat, and ran out the door. I contemplated driving, but figured I had a better chance of finding Bridget if I walked, even in this torrent of rain. "Bridget?" I called.

Bridget's P.O.V.

I ran out the door, crying hysterically. I had lost it when those bitches told me that I had a sister who had died in a car crash when she was my age, who looked exactly like me, and they said I was just Beth's replacement, that my mother never really loved me. I hadn't believed them, but then they showed me a picture of Beth, who was my age when she died, and she was the FREAKIN' image of me.

I thought about it all.

I didn't want to live anymore.

I ran down the street and to the river, where I went when I was sad or scared or angry, or when I just wanted someplace quiet to do homework or read or toss stones or collect my thoughts. I cried my heart out as I leaned against the tree. I loved the feeling of the rough bark pulling and scratching at my fragile skin. It felt much better than this emotional pain I had, this burden I was carrying.

I was prepared to jump, to jump off the dark into the icy water. I would probably drown before I died of hypothermia, however, since the water was well over twenty feet deep. My mother would sob when they found my lifeless body at the bottom of the river, but she would deserve to feel heartbroken. After all, I wouldn't be dead if it wasn't for her not telling me about Beth.

Just as I was about to jump into the water, a cold, icy hand reached over, grabbing my arm. I spun around and screamed.

It was Beth.

Beth was even more beautiful as a ghost than she was in that old photograph. She was wearing a long white dress, with huge white angel wings and her blond hair flowing down her back. She looked just like what an angel looked like. I wondered how it was possible for someone to look so ghostllike, filmy and transparent, and yet so human like, solid and realistic, at the same time.

"Don't do this, Bridget," she told me. I was scared, but at the same time I felt comforted knowing she was there. I knew nothing could harm me while she was with me.

"Go away!" I told her. "You don't me, you don't know what I've been through!"

"I do," Beth said. "Bridget, I do know you. I've known you, known who you were going to be since the day you were conceived, the nine months you spent growing inside of Mom. I'm an angel, B. I'm your guardian angel. I've traveled to the future, I've seen the many good things you're going to do when you grow up."

"What things?" I asked, curiosity building up inside of me.

"I can't tell you that." Beth flashed me a pearly white smile. "No one can mess with the future, Bridget, and if I tell you, I'll be messing with the future. But don't do this. Don't do this to Mom. She's already lost one daughter, and she still is heartbroken over it to this day. She'll go crazy if she loses you."

I sniffled. "I'm dreaming. You're not real."

"I'm as real as you are."

"Prove it."

"Go to the cemetery. Look for Beth Fabray." And just like that, Beth disappeared into thin air.

I turned, running to the cemetery. Even though it was nearly a mile from where I was, and I was freezing in the pouring rain and I was wearing a dress and my insides were frozen, I didn't stop moving. The gates were, of course, locked, since it was late at night, so I jumped over them. One of the things caught on my dress, and I scraped my knee on the iron post. I couldn't get down, since my dress caught on the gate, and eventually I fell to the ground. I twisted my ankle, but I knew I couldn't stop now. I slowly got myself off the ground and kept walking to find the F's. I dragged my limp leg. Finally, I found it.

It said Beth Fabray, 2010-2016. It read: _May our beloved daughter and friend rest in peace!_

I shakily sat down, crying. My ankle was bleeding, as was my knee, and I began to feel dizzy and see spots from my twisted ankle, but I just sat there, sobbing. I felt hands on my shoulders and then I got all warm, but I didn't notice until a few minutes later that a pink and white coat had been put on me.

"Bridget?" I snapped my head up as my mom approached me.


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the last chapter, people! And it's very short!**_

"Bridget." I sat on the ground next to my daughter, not caring about the mud that was on the ground because of the storm. "B, I know Daniella and Kendall were really mean to you, but don't worry. They are in a lot of trouble with their Aunt Brittany and Aunt Santana." Just then, I noticed something.

"Bridget, where did you get that?" I asked, for Beth's old pink and white jacket was draped over her shoulders. I prayed to God that she would tell me she found it hidden in the attic sometime and just never told me about it.

"Mom... Beth gave it to me." I began to cry, but hid my face from Bridget. I had to be strong for her. "Mom, why didn't you ever tell me I had a dead sister?"

"Sweetheart, I didn't want to hurt you."

"Didn't you realize I'd find out eventually and then I'd be really hurt? And... Daniella and Kendall told me I was just Beth's replacement, that you didn't really love me because you wished I was Beth. And it was so spooky when I saw the pictures of her. She could've been my twin!" I sniffled. "Mom, how was Beth born?"

I sighed. "It's complicated, sweetheart."

"Mom, you don't have to treat me a little kid! I'm very mature for my age."

I smiled at Bridget. "Well, I was a pregnant teenager, sweetheart. You know your father?" Bridget nodded. "Me and him dated in high school. I was the head cheerleader and he was the star of the football team, and while he was pretty nice to the losers and geeks, I was very mean. I felt that he was going to leave me, since he joined the Glee Club and slowly started to lose his popularity, and began to fall in love with your Aunt Rachel. So, I got drunk, which I wasn't supposed, and I had... I mean, I cheated on your father with Uncle Puck." I smiled bitterly. "He was Beth's true dad. The truth is, B, you probably wouldn't be alive, or you wouldn't have this life you have living in Lima if it wasn't for Beth. So I got pregnant and I lied to everyone about it until I couldn't anymore. My cheerleading coach, Coach Sylvester, found out and she spread it around the school, and that's how I lost my reputation. I lied to my parents until I couldn't anymore, and Finn had the guts to tell them for me, since I was too much of a coward and I was too scared. I lied to your father, telling him he was the father even though he wasn't, and he was so naive he believed me. However, eventually your Aunt Rachel figured out my secret and told Puck, and your father broke up with me." I smiled. "So once I was no longer pregnant and made the decision to keep your sister, I dropped out of school and decided to just homeschool myself, and I raised Beth. Only a year or so before the car accident that took your sister's life, I met your father again for the first time in six years, and we began to go out, and he was a father figure to Beth. I moved in with him after her death."

Bridget sniffled. "Come on," I said. "Let's go back home, your father and brother are waiting. As we walked back to my car, I heard Beth's girly, giggly little voice in my ear. "Good job, Mommy." But then it blew away like the wind.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Review it, please! **_


End file.
